Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170124232125
Breha came upstairs with Elphaba. "Who's this?" Elsa demanded. "She has magical powers like you and me. Elsa, this is Elphaba. Elphaba, meet Elsa." Breha introduced the two witches to one another, and they shook hands. "I revealed my lightning powers, and I was called the Wicked Witch of the West." Elphaba explained. "Same here! Breha and I were called monsters because of our powers and you were called a wicked witch because of yours. All three of us are totally in sync. But still, I want you to leave. I want to keep you safe. It's just going to be me and Breha here." Elsa said. "No, please. I want to stay here until Fiyero gets here." Elphaba pleaded. "Fiyero?" Elsa and I asked at the same time. "He's my fiancé. We're going to get married." "When he gets here, you leave. Promise?" Elsa asked. "Ok, I promise." Elphaba agreed. Elsa conjured a sleeping bag of snow for Elphaba to use. "I am allergic to water, just to let you know." Elphaba said. Elsa snapped her fingers and a bright white light consumed the sleeping bag before it faded. "I put magic on the sleeping bag so the snow won't irritate your skin." Elsa explained. The sleeping bag was put in the middle of the living area. That would be where Elphaba would stay until Fiyero arrived. Elsa and Breha then took Elphaba on a tour of the ice palace. "As you know, Elphaba, this is our living area, where Breha and I generally hang out." Elsa showed Elphaba around the room the three girls were currently in. "I defeated Breha in a chess game. She would always lose to me. She's not a good sport when she loses at chess, but she is not a sore loser either. She's basically, you know, in between." Then Breha asked Elphaba something. "Elphaba, do you have a younger sibling?" Breha asked. "I have a younger sister, Nessarose. Before I fled here and before I revealed my thunder magic, Nessarose criticized me for not using my magic to help her out." "Why did Nessarose want you to help her?" I asked. "She was born crippled and unable to walk. She had to use a wheelchair her whole life." Elphaba replied. "But thanks to this book I found, the Grimmerie, I cast a spell from it to turn her silver shoes into ruby slippers, enabling her to walk. She can't walk without them." "I understand." Elsa said, comforting Elphaba. Elphaba smiled. "Tell me, why did you and Breha come here?" "You see, something tragic happened years ago." Elsa explained. "It was when I was 8, Breha was 7, and our little sister Anna was 5. Anna woke us up and asked if we could build a snowman… we went down to the ballroom and I used my magic to create a winter wonderland. It was then that I discovered Breha's powers. She could create winds and gusts. We then built our snowman, who I named Olaf." "Olaf, that's a funny name." Elphaba said. "Shush, Elphaba. I'm not done." Elsa said firmly. Elphaba listened. Elsa continued her story. "We had plenty of fun. Breha and I took turns using our powers. I would make snow hills for Anna to jump on. However, our fun ended when I accidentally hit Anna in the head with my magic. Breha and I called for our parents, and then they took us to the trolls. They wiped Anna's memory of our powers, and our parents closed the gates. Breha and I moved into our new rooms, and we shut Anna out for her own safety, but she never understood that." Elphaba smiled sadly at Elsa. "Something similar to that happened. I hit Glinda with my thunder powers. It was a few days before Nessarose was born and before my mother died. I shut Glinda out for her safety." Elsa went on. "However, tragedy struck when we were teenagers. Our parents were killed in a dangerous storm when a giant wave capsized their ship. Mom, dad, and everyone else on board drowned." "My father died in a shipwreck when I was 17!" Elphaba said. "Elsa, we ''are ''in sync after all! But still, I feel your pain." Elphaba frowned. "It's time for bed." Elsa said. "Let's get some shuteye. Good night, Elphaba." Elsa said. Elphaba got into her sleeping bag. Elsa and Breha went down to the third floor. Breha gave Elsa a hug goodnight before she went into her bedroom, closed the doors, got into her bed, and fell asleep. Then Breha went down to the second floor. She thought of Anna as she fell asleep. At five in the morning, Breha had a weird dream. It was like she was 17 all over again. She was going with Mother and Father on their trip. She said goodbye to Anna and Elsa, and boarded the ship with her parents. The voyage to Corona was pleasant. There was plenty of sunshine, and she was happy. Father took her down to the bottom of the ship to give her a little advice. "Breha, I know how much you want to help use your winds to push the boat. But your powers need to be kept hidden, just like with Elsa." Breha nodded. "Yes, father." Breha said. "Remember, conceal it." Father told her. "Don't feel it." Breha replied. "Don't let it show." We said together. When they got to Corona, Breha was greeted by the King and Queen of Corona, her maternal aunt and uncle, who told me that Rapunzel had chosen her to be her last bridesmaid. Then she greeted my soon-to-be cousin-in-law Flynn Rider. "You don't have to be nervous." Breha said. She changed into her bridesmaid dress and greeted Cousin Rapunzel. "Well, this is it." I said. "I know! I'm looking forward to it." The wedding ceremony went on smoothly, Flynn and Rapunzel kissed for the first time as husband and wife, with me and the other bridesmaids and the groomsmen watching with happy faces. At the reception, Mother, Father and Breha each had a piece of the wedding cake. Father and Breha were not chocolate people, so we each had a vanilla piece. Mother was a red velvet person, so she got a red velvet piece. After spending a week in Corona, we went to Weselton so Mother and Father could attend a meeting with their trade partners. they'd be there for five days. After those five days passed, joined by Princess Maya of Weselton, who was going to Arendelle to visit the village, Mother, Father and Breha boarded the ship to head back to Arendelle. It would be a two day voyage. The first day was sunny, however, on the second day, just two hours away from Arendelle, a storm hit. The waves were giant and tall. The ship capsized, and before Mother, Father, Maya and Breha knew it, they were no more. Breha woke up with a shrill scream. She was sweating, and strong winds blew through the room. When the howling winds died down, she heard footsteps from upstairs. Elsa was coming down. Elsa knocked on the door like Anna would at a young age. "Breha, what's going on?" She asked. Elsa opened the doors and found her crying. "Breha, it's ok. Calm down." "Elsa," Said a familiar voice. It was Elphaba. "What's the matter? I heard screaming." "It was Breha." Elsa replied as Elphaba entered Breha's bedroom. "I… I had a nightmare." Breha replied. "What happened in the dream?" Elsa asked. Breha explained the dream from the beginning all the way to the end. When Breha mentioned the part in the dream where Breha died with Mother and Father in the giant storm, Elsa cried too. After an hour, they had snow cones. Elphaba was getting worried about Fiyero. She wondered where he could be at the moment.